epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Galactic War
The Great Galactic War otherwise known as the Great Galactic Conflict, was a full-scale, Galaxy-spanning conflict between the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order against the Sith and their followers, collectively known as the Barbarians. The war can be traced back to the Coo-Neo Crisis and the death of a Sith minion. The conflict started with the invasion of Republic space by the Sith in 22 BBY, not long after the Coo-Neo Crisis and the departure of Scott Borek, Phyllius Marks and Alec Prime from the known galaxy. Many of the main skirmishes took place away from the , (mostly in the and ) but a few like the Battle of Corellia and the Battle of Coruscant reached the heart of the Republic. The war lasted until at least 17 BBY, when the Sith attacked Coruscant and the detonation of Saladeen's Ring, a Sith weapon, over occurred concurrently. History Origins Many historians believe the start of the Great Galactic War began during the Coo-Neo Crisis when Jedi Knight Scott Borek engaged and (mistakenly) was thought to have killed the Dark Jedi Zell Coo-Neo, a Sith minion. Many thought this led the Sith to re-enter the spotlight, and consequently into the knowledge of all, to punish the Republic in an act of retribution for the death of one of their members. The Sith fought on many worlds in the beginning of the War, though no one saw any of the Sith on the actual battle-field. Several s against the war and in the Republic thought this might be an attempt by the Supreme Chancellor to remain in office or attempt to stimulate the economy or even to prune the unwanted from the galaxy (a sort of population control). This veiled and guerrilla warfare tactic the Sith implemented in their campaign's lasted a year until the re-emergence of Scott Borek, and Alec Prime. Darth Nemis was the first Sith to reveal himself, during the Battle of Endor. The veiled tactic resulted in victories on , , and , two of those worlds housed droid and weapons manufacturing companies, that would supplement the Sith military later in the war. The Republic only gained minor or fleeting victories against their Sith adversaries; this started to cause unrest and anger at the Chancellor. The and the public began to question his strategy and management of the forces during the war effort. Early Campaigns Battle of Cularin The forested world of Cularin was attacked and conquered by the invading Sith-led forces, and had gained control of the system with next to no casualties due to the sudden and deliberate invasion. The Republic was not aware and, therefore, could not organize a defense of the system until it was too late. It was one of the five systems taken by the Sith on the opening day of the war, other systems included: , , (essentially the whole ), and . The Sith captured two major military oriented systems, and a major financial system on the first day. The Republic declared war the next day and ordered all security and military organizations and personnel to mobilize and prepare for invasion. The Jedi Order sent many of their Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawan to systems throughout the Republic to defend them from Sith attack. Siege of Rothana The Sith decided to engage and conquer the Republic's 2nd largest shipyard and military vehicle provider in , a subsidiary of the largest provider on . The quick mobilization and organization of the planet's defenses helped repel the initial attack from the invaders, the use of s helped disable the Sith fleet, so bombardment was not an option for most of the siege. The fighters and the fleet did create a blockade, and made it nearly impossible for ships to get into the system and out. The Republic provided aid to the system, nearly a week after the siege began and engaged the fleet. The surface ships and fighters on Rothana moved up to the upper atmosphere and engaged the Sith on a second front. The Sith fleet could not hold up and most of the fleet was destroyed before the survivors jumped back into hyperspace. The Siege at Rothana was marked as the first true battle of the war and also as the first victory for the Republic. It was deemed the first major battle of the war by historians, because if Rothana fell, then the Republic would lose a major shipyard, and half of its fleet production. Battle over Bespin The Barbarians engaged the Republic fleet over the gas giant planet in the . The Barbarians hoped to conquer Bespin for its major mines and for its carbon freezing chambers. The fleet of the Republic was prepared for the battle and split into two smaller groups of frigates and cruisers. The Republic planned on creating a two-way front similar to the one that gave them victory at Rothana. The Barbarians anticipated this move and split their own fleet in two. The main fleet would move into the trap while the smaller group engaged one of the two battleship groups. This proved effective as the Republic could not create their two way front. The main Sith fleet attacked both fronts, while the smaller fleet helped attack one side, this quickly caused the Republic's fleet to be decimated and surrender to Barbarian control. The Battle over Bespin went to the Barbarians and gave them control of the system and the . The Tibanna mines were forced to work for the Barbarian cause. Battle of Rhen Var The Battle of lasted over one month. Bruce Jammer, and Shyla Spearrunner were the commanders for the Republic during the battle, and the Special Forces, the Shadow Vengeance, were the principle troops for the Republic against the massive Barbarian invasion. The Vengeance was tasked with defending a docking bay and an adjoining citadel from Barbarian hands. The citadel held an ancient Jedi holocron that detailed the steps needed to defeat an ancient Sith super-weapon, the . Despite the low odds of the enemy forces finding and reconstructing the weapon, the Republic felt that Rhen Var was indispensable. The Republic defeated the Barbarians using guerrilla warfare via the many ice caves and stone structures that dotted the battlefields, mine laying and snipers were an intrical part of the battle. The citadel suffered moderate damage and the docks, apart from the Dock Registration Center, were unscathed. Shyla Spearrunner gave birth to Wade "Rhen" Var Darkmoon during the battle, which took place during the beginning of 22 BBY. Skirmish on Antari Station The military headquarters of the was located above in the . The Barbarian faction invaded the system in the hopes of ending the Antarian support of the Republic. They bombarded the station and some of the system's surface and eventually drew out the Rangers. The Rangers were completely overrun and their defense fleet was destroyed in less half a day. The Republic and Jedi arrived too late to turn the tide of the battle, but they were able to evacuate 30% of the Antarian forces before the station was destroyed and Antar 4 was conquered. The forces were spread among the rest of the Antari holdings on Coruscant, , and . Despite the recovery of over a quarter of the Antarians on Antar, the Antarians were all but eliminated from participating in the rest of the Great Galactic War. Battle over Duro was invaded by the Barbarians after the had publicly denounced the cause of the rebel group, calling them "traitorous murderers" to the Republic, and dubbed them barbaric thugs. The group had heard the insult and adopted "Barbarian" as their official faction name during the war. Under the new banner the faction announced their plans to invade and conquer the Duros. The Republic sent the largest fleet they could muster to defend the crippled system, but the Barbarians gained the upper hand when the Republic fleet became trapped and confined by their own ships. The massive fleet was left open to the full barrage of firepower and within hours the whole fleet was decimated. A total of ten ships escaped the battle functioning, and the ships that were left dead in space were captured by the Barbarians. The survivors were made prisoners of war and the Duros were made slaves. Battle of Castell was conquered by the Barbarians after the security force led by an unknown Jedi Knight failed to arm the mass shadow mines that lined the hyperlanes to the system. The fleet destroyed the mines on reversion with it damaging their hulls. The planet was bombarded into submission and the defense force and Jedi were killed immediately after or during the battle. Battle on Cato Neimoidia was the homeworld of a massive trade conglomerate as well as a massive battle droid producer. The Trade Federation had its headquarters located on the system and the Sith saw this as a perfect system to take to accelerate their plans for a droid army. Battle of Corellia The battle took place in 21 BBY, and was the site of Scott Borek and Echo Delrissian's first campaign. The two would later go on to be involved into "bigger" events in this war and in the future. Borek had recently come back from a trip to the Unknown Regions and Kor Vella was a commander of the Corellian forces. Alec Prime, Scott Borek and Echo Delrissian/Kor Vella were the three commanders for the Republic. Borek was successful in reclaiming Coronet, while Prime and Kor Vella recaptured Kor Vella, the result of which gave Echo his last name. This battle marked the first major victory for the Republic in the war and the first time they were able to knock the Sith back from the Core region. Battle of Endor Battle of Endor was a Sith victory which resulted in the death of Justice Isomeer and the revelation of Darth Nemis. Sacking of Naboo Darth Nemis had turned his attention to the Mid Rim world . He invaded and attacked the city . He killed the two Jedi Knights stationed there in melee combat. After their defeats he laid waste to the city by burning it to the ground. The rubble fell into the river creating a natural dam and had caused the land that Theed stood on to become a flooded marsh, similar to an everglade, and had caused the land below the falls to become barren because of the lack of constant water. The plains below had slowly become barren and slowly destroyed many of the smaller settlements including a town. Naboo was the first public disaster for the Republic, and the first showing of the power the Barbarians could wield. Battle above Alderaan and Alec Prime with R3-S3 on board a Barbarian flagship above .]] After the major victory at Corellia the Jedi Council told Scott Borek and Alec Prime to go to Alderaan to supplement the forces battling the Sith above Alderaan. The two joined the Republic fleet above the Core world mid-battle and landed aboard the flagship of the Sith forces. They infiltrated the ship with the help of an astromech under the services of Alec Prime. The two Jedi advanced all the way to the bridge without a detour or snag in their route. The Jedi entered the bridge after their lightsabers cut through the lock mechanisms; they found the bridge empty and saw that the ship was on a collision course for one of their own frigates. They contacted the friendly ship in time for it to move out of the Sith cruiser's path. Prime checked the escaped pod logs and found that the bridge crew had boarded and jettisoned all of the escape pods minutes before they got onto the bridge. Prime and Borek piloted the ship to the docking port of the frigate they had communicated with minutes before and and disembarked the enemy craft. They then re-entered the main conflict and helped destroy another cruiser before the Barbarians fled from the battle. The Republic was victorious at the Battle above Alderaan. The Republic gained major victories at the Battle of Corellia and Battle above Alderaan, which caused the Sith to retreat and remain away from the for the time being, both forces turned their focus to their campaigns in the and Outer Rim. Mid war campaigns Battle of Hypori The Barbarians attacked with a large force and wiped out all of the task force fleet above it. The Hyporian defense held its own until Republic aid returned. The Republic trapped the Barbarians planetside and forced the surrender until the leader of Hypori was assassinated during the surrender tendering of the Barbarians. The Barbarians assassinated the entire leadership of the Hypori and the Republic fleet. The fleet was forced to flea and the Hypori were forced to submit. Battle of Aargonar The Republic sent a task force of four cruisers to negotiate with the leadership over its secession. The Barbarians ambushed the Republic force mid-atmosphere. The attack saw the destruction of half the task force on its descent, while the fighters from the other two repelled the ambush. The cruisers settled on the desert floor. They were making repairs when a second wave of fighters approached them. The cruisers defended themselves while the fighters were grounded due to sandstorm warnings. The sandstorm hit mid-battle and wiped out all of the Barbarian forces in the air. The base was completely destroyed in the storm and the cruisers were in need of more repairs. The fighters went to the capital to force a truce and surrender. The Aargonar leaders did surrender and lent aid to the task force. Aargonar was returned to Republic hands with a victory. Battle in Praesitlyn skies Barbarian emplacements along the planet were sabotaged and bombed by rebels. The Republic heard their call for aid and sent a starfighter task corps to aid with air support. Jedi Master Xian Orrot led the force in the attack. Orrot led the enemy forces into the deep forests of Praesitlyn and preyed upon them with his fighter from below the treeline, while his squadron attacked from above. The Barbarian leader followed him through the forest canopy and under-canopy and was destroyed via an overhanging branch. The squadron helped support ground troops and bomb key Barbarian targets until they surrendered to the Republic. The POWs were sent to Coruscant's Penitentiary Center. Battle above Dantooine The newly revealed Darth Nemis fresh off his sacking of Naboo and his revelation on Endor led the Barbarians in their attack on the Dantooine system. He led this attack because was a vital agricultural world and it had not only an old , but it had an center as well; it was a vital system for the Jedi Order. The Jedi on the system were quickly and quietly defeated due to their collective lack of training in the Jedi arts. Nemis set his sights on the civilian sector and razed that to the ground as well. The Barbarians had conquered and wasted the world before Republic relief could reply. The Barbarians had left the system before the Republic could counter-attack as well. Battle over Bestine IV The Barbarians attacked the water world in hopes of catching a recently visiting Chancellor Rockwater on his home planet. Though they failed to get to him in time the Barbarians attacked the world regardless. They thought that by capturing the world they could manipulate and control the Chancellor to appeal to their demands. The capturing of the island laden planet succeeded, but the Chancellor had secretly dispatched Jedi Master Alec Prime to deal with the situation. Behind his leadership the Republic and the Bestine's had slowly turned back the tide and reclaimed the system from the Barbarians with minimal casualties. This turn of events had caused Sith leader, Darth Absoltus Macht, to alter his plans. He began scheming for a way to get Alec separated from his partner Scott Borek and to get him back into a campaign on his own. He now saw Alec as a threat that could be converted to an asset or be eliminated for his treachery on Bestine. He instructed his minions to devise a trap on Geonosis to get Prime to come there. End war campaigns Battle over Saleucami Saleucami sovereign space was invaded by the Barbarians. The resulting action taken by the Saleucamian's and the Republic led to a battle along the fringes of the planet's atmosphere. Echo Kor Vella helped coordinate the strategy from Saleucami. Massacre on Christophosis The massacre led to the destablization and shattering of the planet. The crystalline structure of the planet's surface fissured and caused massive earthquakes that dislodged and cracked more than eighty percent of the surface. Behind the scenes The name is a reference and tribute to the (World War I). It also shares the name with the conflict focused upon in the , this was purely a coincidence, since the name was "created" by the author in Late 2005-Early 2006, a whole year and a half before the announcement was made. The picture of , and in the Battle above Alderaan section was modified by Trak Nar, a SWFanon and user, to represent the true colors of R3-S3, an created by I'm the Chosen One Great Galactic War Great Galactic War